More Than Love
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Tsukasa and Tomonori discover their love for each other. But they're having their doubts about whether they should continue or not. Two-shot Tomonori/Tsukasa


**I haven't written anything for this site in years and the first thing I do is a Juvenile Orion fic? Oh well…maybe it's the start of my writing thing again. I hope people do review though. But even more so I hope you just enjoy the story.**

Tomonori lifted the sleeping Tsukasa in his arms. The boy had fallen asleep on the couch while trying to complete some homework. Tomonori figured he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon and decided to put him to bed.

The walk to the room was a slow and steady one. He didn't want to wake up Tsukasa. When he finally did get him to his room he laid him down on the bed and pulled the covers around him. The boy instantly pulled the covers closer to him and turned on his side. Tomonori sat next to him and just stared at him.

It took everything he had to not lean down and kiss his adopted son. He couldn't understand why he felt this way. He didn't even remember when these feelings emerged. He knew that he didn't always feel this way about Tsukasa. Maybe it was after that battle with the mindbreaker? Or maybe it was when Tsukasa revealed himself to be an Eraser? Tomonori couldn't remember. But to be honest he didn't care. The only thing he truly cared about was his angel. He also cared if his angel found out how he felt about him.

Tomonori gave a sad sigh and stood up. He walked to the door and turned back once he made it to the hallway. "I'm sorry, Tsukasa. I'll keep my distance."

The next day was just like any other day. School went on as usual and ended as usual. Itsuki didn't have time to hang out with anyone because he had to work. Kaname and Isshin practiced basketball with Mana watching. Tsukasa would have stayed and watched but Tomonori wasn't with them. In fact, he thought he saw Tomonori leave early.

"I'm going to go ahead and leave. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tsukasa said to Mana and the others.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Mana said.

"Yes. I think Tomonori-san is already home. He must have had a lot of work to do if he left school right after it let out. I want to go home and cook something for him. He probably won't have time to do it himself."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Kaname said. "Go on ahead. But you'll miss me taking down Isshin!" he said with a smirk.

"Who's getting taken down?" Isshin yelled at him.

Tsukasa laughed and waved good-bye. When he got home he noticed he was right about Tomonori. He was going over some papers with a red pen in his hand. Tsukasa thought he must have been grading the test they had taken earlier that week.

"Hello, Tomonori-san." He said as he sat on the couch next to him.

Tomonori turned around and smiled at him. "Hello. You're home early."

"I thought you would be busy so I decided to come home and make you something to eat."

Tomonori's smiled widened. "Thank you so much." He said putting a hand on Tsukasa's head. He turned back to his papers and Tsukasa watched as his smile slowly disappeared. "Tsukasa? Am I a hard teacher?"

Tsukasa was taken aback by the question. "Umm…no, Tomonori-san. I think you're very reasonable. I mean sometimes I don't understand the work but you always help me out and the other students too!"

Tomonori looked at Tsukasa skeptically. "Really? You're not just saying that so I don't think I'm a bad teacher?"

Tsukasa quickly shook his head. "Oh, no! You really are a good teacher! All the students like you…and…and…you help us out when we need you! You're not a bad teacher at all!"

Tomonori laughed and set his papers down. He pulled Tsukasa into a hug and buried his head in his hair. "Thank you. I was just wondering. I'm grading these tests you guys took and so far no one has done very well. I was beginning to wonder if I was doing a bad job at teaching."

Tsukasa shook his head. " No. You're not. This was a rather hard chapter, Tomonori-san. We'll do better the next chapter. But don't blame yourself." Tsukasa said into his neck.

Tomonori nodded his head. They both sat in silence just holding each other until Tsukasa did something unexpected. Tomonori felt him start to lightly kiss his neck. His eyes grew wide as he spoke.

"Tsukasa?"

"I'm sorry, Tomonori-san. I'm so, so sorry but…we promised never to keep secrets from each other anymore. I hid what I truly was from you and it hurt me so much. I never want to hide anything from you again." Tsukasa moved to look his elder in his eyes. "I…I think I…."

Tomonori didn't know what to think. He knew what Tsukasa was about to say. So the feelings Tomonori were having wasn't just one-sided. Tsukasa felt the same way. The priest didn't know whether to be overjoyed or to be ashamed.

"Tsukasa, stop. Don't say it. We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because…we just can't. There are so many reasons why. It's wrong for us."

"Do you…not feel the same way…I do?" Tsukasa asked sadly. Tomonori could see the tears well in the angel's eyes. Why did he have to start crying? Tsukasa knew Tomonori would do anything to get him to stop crying.

The priest cupped the angel's face in his hands and stared at him. "Yes…I mean…." Tomonori swallowed hard. "Yes, I do feel the same. I…love you. I love you more than anything in this world."

"Then be with me. I want you, Tomonori-san. I need you! I can't live without you." Tsukasa told him. The angel was full blown crying now and Tomonori didn't know what to do. He pressed Tsukasa's head against his chest rocking back and forth, trying to shush him.

"What would the others think?" Tomonori whispered to him while stroking his hair.

"It doesn't matter." Tsukasa said shaking his head. "No one has to know unless we want them to. Please, Tomonori-san…please…." Tsukasa lifted his head to look at Tomonori. All it took was those big brown eyes and Tomonori was gone. He had lost all of his will power.

Tomonori pressed Tsukasa closer to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. They pulled away after a moment and looked at each other. Then almost instantly they kissed each other again. Tomonori pressed his tongue into Tsukasa's mouth, claiming dominance. Finally tasting the man he loved caused Tsukasa to lose all control. His body shuddered as his wings suddenly appeared on his head. Tomonori was aware of the change and wanted a better look.

He laid Tsukasa on the couch, climbing on top of him. He stared at him and his wings for a minute before planting kisses on his neck. "You're so gorgeous." He said to the angel. But Tsukasa only whimpered as he felt the wet kisses on his neck. He moaned even more when he felt Tomonori begin to unbutton his shirt.

The priest planted kisses down the younger man's chest then made his way back up. He wanted to taste the angel some more. He kissed him on the lips and moved his hands all around Tsukasa's chest. Tsukasa wanted to return the favor.

The angel ran his hands down Tomonori's lean body. He pressed his hand on Tomonori's groin causing him to gasp. The priest stopped kissing him and gently removed his hand. "Not today, Tsukasa." It almost broke his heart to say that. He wanted nothing more than for Tsukasa's hands to be all over him. But he wanted this relationship to go slowly.

"But…I know you want me to, Tomonori-san." Of course he did. His body was a dead give away of that. But Tomonori knew better.

"I know." He stroked Tsukasa's hair and then began to feel his wings. "But we can't rush into anything. We need to take this slowly." He told him.

Tsukasa nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Tomonori's neck. "I love you."

Tomonori rested his head on Tsukasa's shoulder. Every part of him told him that what he was doing was wrong. But at that moment in time he could care less.

"I love you too."

**And there it is. I want to write another chapter…I probably will just to satisfy myself. Reviews are more than welcome. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
